One Chapter 2
One 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Chapter 2: The Fire Returns Written by Warning: Swear words used. "So...are we going up there?" I asked Eton. He looked up into the strange, swirling circular portal at the top, then finally said. "Go without me." "What?!" Megan and I both responded. "I can't return to Her Greatness' world. She would certainly do away with me if I were ever to see her again. Remember when I said I had too much importance in this world? That was a hint to you, Nick. If I go...so do you." As I came to realize this, a figure suddenly appeared atop the tallest stair tower. His hair and some sort of headband flowed in the wind... "No..." Eton started, "It can't be..." "Run!!" Megan and I both dove into the surrounding brush as the figure leaped from its position and landed on the ground in front of Igne, with no damage done. "Helping the young one, eh?" it said, to Eton. I immediately recognized the figure in the light. It was Igne! But how?! "Go away Igne, these two have business with Her Greatness." Eton commanded calmly. "Oh, I bet they do...Tell me, have they figured out the truth behind this whole thing yet? Because, if you didn't know, I play a significant role! And I do love it when people give me the respect that I deserve! So tell me, Eton, why aren't they giving me said respect?!" "You deserve none of it, Igne. They may not know the full story, but I do. You know that. Begone, you heartless fool!" "Your pitiful face doesn't scare me, you passive, pushover piece of shit. I could kill you in my sleep." "Ironic, considering you're the one that is the piece of shit who ruined my relationship! You ruined everything! And now, I told you to leave, but you still intend to agitate! Do you get some fucked-up pleasure from this?!" "Of course, I get pleasure from everything..." His Burning Gate spinning rapidly, Igne attacked Eton with a barrage of fireballs. Hurt but still standing, Eton used his own Shining Gate to heal himself, give him a protective shield much like the one over Unity Rock, and also give Megan and I shields as well. Now he was working his Gate to full power. If anything got more out of hand, it would shatter and take hours to recharge. By then, we'd all be dead. Megan had the right idea by starting to climb the towers, but I stood on the ground still, watching Igne overpower Eton. Igne ruined Eton's relationship? But, Eton technically is me, and he mentioned a connection between Megan and I... After realizing the connection, I was struck by strange visions...Megan leaving me for someone else...I wanted her back... I got a nice bouquet of flowers and put on my best clothes...to ask for her back...I had no idea what to do, my passion just concentrated into that... By the end of that night... There was no Megan to win back anymore. So, if Eton is part of me... And Igne is the one who killed Megan in the real world... Who was Master... And who is The Great One? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:One Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity